See The Sun
by YoflamRettopReverof
Summary: Song Fic: Harry tries to get Draco to see the sun, after his girlfriend’s sudden death. But it is Harry who seems to find the sun. His sun.


**Pairings** - Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Rating** - PG 13

**Summary** – Harry tries to get Draco to see the sun, after his girlfriend's sudden death. But it is Harry who seems to find the sun. His sun.

**Warnings **- This story is SLASH/YAOI (m/m pairing), so if you don't like it you should leave now. May contain coarse language, sexual content, rape and any other bad thing your mind and obviously mine came up with.

**Disclaimer** - Draco: bloody hell, what the hell was that Potter?

Harry: How am I supposed to know malfoy, I've never driven before!

Draco: Potter Stop, Stop the damn car Potter! Potter watch out!

Harry: what was that silver hexagon thingy?

Draco: I don't know, I HAVN'T SEEN THE BACK OF A STOP SIGN BEFORE! _Jeez potter!_

Harry: _I guess this isn't the best time to tell him he has oil in his hair…_

Draco: Ok, this may sound stupid but isn't the writer suppose to be giving a disclaimer here, instead of making us slash stars give an introduction…

Harry: Isn't that the most obvious question, with the most obvious answer?

Draco: well I didn't think so…_Draco kiss's Harry_

Snape: Oh can you two boy's just get on with the disclaimer…_damn these young wizards with thier bloody hormones now a days!_

Draco & Harry: Yes professor Snape, right away…

Draco:_ I wonder if the writer realizes how long this is…_

Harry:_ I wonder if Draco or better yet the writer knows what the disclaimer is…_

Snape: Fine I'll do it you incompetent little wizards: The writer doesn't own anything to do with Harry potter, I thought it would have been a little obvious by now!

Writer: Well that's not entirely true …_I mean, I do own this story and all the other ones I make, and I own the power to create what i want all of you characters to say! Mua ha ha ha **evil laugh.**_

**Reviews** –

**fifespice** – Yeah, I think I have a knack for the sweet, and sad. Thanks for the review; glad you liked it!

**Authors Note** – Hey, everyone! This is my first song fic! I hope you all like it as much as I do! It's See The Sun by Dido. Please R/R!

**Thanks** - Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed any of my other stories, and to all new readers!

_So let the magic begin…_

* * *

**Song Fic - See The Sun**

**I'm comin' 'round to open the blinds**

**You can't hide here any longer**

"Don't touch me, Potter"

_Why did I just say that?_

Harry looked at the saddened boy once more. He too felt sad, but he knew he had to remain strong, and he knew…that Draco had to as well.

"Please let me in, let me help you, Draco," Harry cooed.

"I don't need a Gryffindors help! I don't need anyone."

_Why do I lie?_

"Don't say that, Draco. I know you miss her. We all do!"

_Yes, but it was my fault._

**My God you need to rinse those puffy eyes  
You can't last here any longer**

"My eyes are fine, Potter! Malfoy's don't cry!"

_I'm such a fool!_

"No! The old Malfoy didn't cry! The new one, the one who learned how to make friends, love, and become part of a 'real' family… can cry. The new Malfoy can cry however he wishes to, and for how ever long he wishes to, but you must know…You should never keep it in, and know that you have your family and friends to lean on, and you are never alone."

"Just leave me alone, Potter."

_Please… don't leave me, Harry_

"I can't do that, Draco." Harry voiced out, slowly.

"Damn it, Harry! Just LEAVE!"

_What ever you do…please… don't leave me!_

"So… I am… Harry, again?"

"No!"

_Yes!_

"No?"

"Ok. Yes! You always have been, Harry!"

"Thank you, Draco. That makes me feel relieved." Harry stated while looking out of the window, which showed nothing but dim skies. All went silent, as Dracos mind recaptured thoughts of the past, and Harry's mind wrapped around the dim sky and the bad situations.

* * *

"Stop it!"

_I wish you wouldn't._

"Umm, Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have said stop it, if I didn't mean it!"

_Continue_

"Sure you would!" The blonde haired Slytherin announced.

"Why do you sound so sure of your self, Draco?" The average girl asked.

_Because you are right…_

"Because…anyone enjoying a great pleasure is going to moan a 'stop it'"

"Oh, bugger off!"

_Don't leave._

"Oh, you like it! And you know it!"

"Well…maybe just a little," the young Gryffindor girl chuckled, as she remain trapped in the Slytherins arms.

_But I know you would prefer different._

* * *

**And yes they'll ask you where you've been  
And you'll have to tell them again and again**

"I refuse!" Draco replied, not really knowing what Harry had just said.

"Refuse what, Draco? To, live? Do you really refuse to see the people you love and who love you in return? Do you really refuse to tell them the truth? That you lay in your sorrowed-dim room every day, and night… crying for a longing that will no longer be filled?"

Draco looked up at Harry, and all recent thoughts were gone.

* * *

"Shut Up! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Why, Why can't you just admit that I am not the one you need, or want? That I am not the other half to your soul?"

"Because, because you-"

"I AM NOT DRACO!"

_I wish I were, but I'm not_

"I-I, don't understand! Of course you-"

"No! I'm not, Draco. I haven't been since…since…well, since the beginning!" the brunette cried, with silent-silver tears strolling down her face.

Draco wrapped his arms around her quickly, and rubbed his hand against her cheek. Skin meeting skin. "Why, Why do we always have to fight?"

"It's on our blood, I guess," she sobbed once again.

"That's bull shit!" Draco gasped. "My dearest, why do you always bring this up? Why do you always think…well you know…that I'm in love W-with a b-b-boy?"

"Don't call me THAT!"

"Well what do you expect me to call you?" Draco paused, "Mudblood?"

Shocked eyes met with iced-cold ones, until realization of what was said appeared. Ice went, and in came water, "I'm sorry!"

"I know, but I'm not Draco! Goodbye!"

* * *

**And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
Well I promise you you'll see the sun again**

"Why?"

"Why what, Draco"

"Why…why can't the pain just leave?"

"You know why. She told you herself!"

* * *

"Why, why can't my pain just leave? Why do I have to think of what my father is? Why do I have to be reminded of how much of a bastard he is everyday? Why do I have to live…knowing that he is after my friend, Harry! And that he intends on killing him? Why my dearest, do I have to know just when he is going to kill him, and how? Why do I see it?"

"Shh, Draco! It's going to be ok." She purred into the boy's ears, while he lay in her warm arms.

"Why? Why do I have to see it? It's so painful, and-and I can see…"

"It's going to be ok."

"No, No it's not!" the boy struggled.

"Yes it will be," she smiled gently, "I promise you, that pain is the only way to happiness, and this pain, it will lead you. You can save him, Draco. You can!"

* * *

**And you're asking me why pains the only way to happiness  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again**

"Why…do you care so much about my well being?"

Harry quirkily smiled. And leaned in on the boy.

**Come on take my hand  
We're going for a walk, I know you can**

"Take your hand, I shall not. I will pass, Potter!"

_Why do I pass?_

"Tsk, tsk! Touchy, touchy!"

"Only, when it comes to you, potter"

_Shit_

"Oh, and why is that?" Harry drawled, while messing up the blonde's perfect-slicked back hair.

"Why, you little," Draco bit back. Jumped up, and chased Harry around the room.

"I knew you could get up! You mustn't be in any physical pain."

"Of course not! The pain is mental, Potter! I thought it would be obvious!"

_Why do I lie, there is physical pain, but it is more of a need. No! A longing._

"Mental is right!" Harry choked back another fit of laughter.

"I need to get changed!"

"What you are wearing is fine!"

"Maybe for you Pot-Head, but for me…you got to be kidding! Wearing the same thing for longer then 6 hours is forbidden!"

_Why do I insult him?_

**You can wear anything as long as its not black  
Please don't morn forever  
She's not coming back**

_I guess I deserved that, but it's true… I do morn, and she will never be back_

"I know!"

"Yes, I suppose you do."

"Why would she?"

_I killed her. It's my fault._

Harry quirked his head, "It's not your fault, Draco"

"You know nothing, Potter…"

"I know a lot more than you," Harry teased, "and I know that even if you try to hide, when we come out…"

"Yes, I know"

_They will be there._

**And yes they'll ask you where you've been  
And you'll have to tell them again and again**

"Hey mate' where have you been?" Ron asked.

"Around"

"Yeah, where have you been, mate?" Blaise asked after Ron.

"Around."

"Come now, Draco! Where have you been?" Pansy asked nobly.

"I've been around!"

Draco and Harry looked around the great hall to hear slight whispered word, but loud enough to be heard.

_I heard he's been crying himself to sleep…_

_I heard he was the cause of you know who's death…_

_I heard he let his father do unspeakable things to him, and when he wanted more, he did them to his girlfriend…_

_I heard there was a love triangle going around…_

_I heard…_

_I heard…_

"I heard," was the only part of any sentence that Draco could devour any longer. And so he ran.

**And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
Well I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again**

"No I wont, so stop giving me such lonely hope!"

_Why do I have to fight it?_

"It's no lie!" Harry smiled. "Tomorrow is another day, and your pain…it will be your only strength! It will lead you to happiness, just…"

"Trust you?"

Harry nodded a small, yes.

"How do I know I can?"

"Because Draco," Harry remained smiling. "I know from experience. The pain you feel is the only way to happiness!"

"B-but why?"

**Do you remember telling me you found the sweetest thing of all  
You said one day of this was worth dying for  
**

"Yes, but what's your point?"

"You weren't talking about her were you?"

"What is your bloody point, Potter?"

**So be thankful you knew her at all  
But it's no more**

"I thought it was I who was a fool, but clearly it is you, Potter!"

"What do you mean Draco?"

"I killed her!"

"Don't be ridiculous! You did not!"

"Yes! Yes I did!"

"No, you did not!"

"You don't understand, Harry! I killed her in every possible way you could kill a person!"

Harry smiled, once again.

"Why do you smile at a time like this? Is this a happy, or funny situation to you? I thought she was suppose to be your best friend?" Draco cried out.

Harrys face went straight, and serious, "That's not it at all, Draco!"

**And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
Well I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again  
I promise you you'll see the sun again**

"Stop acting like a cocky bastard! SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND!" Draco yelled, and cried out at the same time.

"AND SHE WAS YOURS TOO!" Harry yelled back.

"NO! CORECTION, POTTER… SHE WAS MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Don't you DARE try to kid your self any longer, Draco!"

_What?_

"I know your secret, Draco! I know your 'real' pain! I know that her death was hard! I know it's unbearable at times! But I also know that we can get through this together, Draco!"

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

"DAMN IT DRACO, WOULD IT KILL YOU TO GIVE UP THE SHERADE?" Harry yelled breathlessly.

"Sherade?"

"She told me! Hermione told me how you really feel! She spoke to me before she died. She told of me the need and longing you have for me. She told me that it is I that you want, and not she. Hermione made it clear to me that it is my soul that your soul longs for, and is complete with!"

"S-she did? She told you all that?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"You just told me yourself!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm just kidding, she was the one who told me! She wants you to know that it is not your fault for her death, and she loved you, but she wants you and I to be happy! Oh, and I just wanted to see the look on your face" Harry smiled.

"Y-You little…"

"And it was priceless." Harry laughed.

All that could be heard outside by the snowy lake was the laughter of one Gryffindor boy.

"I ought to slap you!"

"Oh, but you would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Shut up, Harry!"

Harry "shut-up."

"So…was I really the sweetest thing you had ever found, and would one day of being with me… really be worth dieing for?"

It was now Draco's turn to burst out in a fit of laughter. And he did.

**See the sun again  
See the sun again  
See the sun again  
See the sun again**

"Stop it with that sun business, Harry!"

"I can't, Draco!" Harry smiled, while curling his arms around the slender-pale form of the Slytherin boy.

_Oh god, what is he doing to me? This feeling?_

"You're my sun." Harry spoke softly.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, while quivering at the complete feeling he got from Harry.

_Stupid question! Why did you have to ask such a thing? It's obviously a romantic gesture!_

Harry turned to face the one he cared for deeply.

"I've got a confession of my own, Draco." Harry breathed in deeply. He then leaned in towards the boy, wrapping his scarf around him, as he noticed him shiver.

"And what is that?"

"Look up!"

"How is me looking up a confession?"

"Just do it!"

Draco looked up, and was displeased when seeing the dim sky.

"What are we looking at Harry?"

"The sun!" Harry answered back excitedly.

"I still don't get how it's a confession, Harry"

Harry was about to answer, but then a small light was formed from the dim cloudy sky.

"It's the sun," Draco breathed in, with a small smirk.

"My confession…" Harry breathed, as the suns rays started to reach out through all of Hogwarts and begun to bring its warmth.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco turned to look into Harry's eyes.

"Well…I-"

"Yes." Draco urged on.

"Well…I-"

"Yes, yes come on, get on with it!" Draco demanded.

Harry brought his hand to his shaggy hair and rubbed at his head, "I kind of listened to the weather station."

"That's it?" Draco whined?

"Yup"

"Are you sure?" Draco whined again.

"Yup"

"Y-your impossible!"

"Yup, I know, but you love it, and me!"

"Don't be so sure!"

"But I am, and I'm also sure…"

"Don't even start, Harry!"

Harry smirked, "But… I am sure, and I love you too Draco!" And that was it. That was all that had to be said before Draco felt like a puddle of gue in Harry's warm-strong arms, as they were skin to skin, as their crimson-red lips from the cold were glued to each other in a passionate forever breath-taking kiss.

As they stood by the lake, arm in arm, mouth on mouth, they breathe helplessly, admitting their love to one another.

"I love you, Harry"

"I know… I love you too, Draco!"

**See the sun again  
See the sun again**

* * *

"Hermione, you were right. It was another I loved. And Harry…You were right as well, my pain did turn to happiness."

_True happiness!_

"We lived a great life, my love. For many years, and I promise you, that I will cry. Heck I am crying now, but I won't keep it in, and I'll live strong Harry! I won't let your death ruin me like Hermione's almost did! I promise you, I will live on with our children. I will live on to see them begin their wonderful lives with our grandchildren. I promise you Harry…I will make my pain into Happiness like you did so many years ago, and I promise…

I will see the sun. I will surly see it again."

**See the sun again  
See the sun again**

* * *

**Authors Note - **Well, I hope you all enjoyed my first song fic! Please review, good or bad! P.S. You can download the song off of my website! Chow! 


End file.
